Enfin seul
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: Tout le monde a une faiblesse, c'est bien connu. Au moins une. Même lui.


**Auteur** : Maeglin Surion.

 **Disclaimer** : je crains que seule l'idée soit à moi et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'en vanter... Même l'image illustrant la fic ne m'appartient pas. C'est un portrait d'Antony Misiano, un cosplayeur extrêmement doué qui fait un excellent Joker. J'ignore qui a pris la photo mais cette personne et Misiano ont mon respect le plus total.

Je profite d'une nouvelle Nuit du FoF (une heure - un thème - une fic) pour faire mes armes sur l'univers de Batman et plus particulièrement le personnage du Joker que j'apprécie beaucoup. N'hésitez pas à me demander si vous voulez de plus amples infos sur ces Nuits. Le thème de cet OS est **Faiblesse**.

J'ai mis un rating T à cause du langage qui peut être un peu cru.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Enfin seul**

Tout le monde a une faiblesse. Au moins une. C'est bien connu. C'est même inévitable. Alfred, c'est Bruce Wayne sur lequel il a promis de veiller. Bruce, ce sont les femmes en général, mais surtout cette fille, cette journaliste, Vicki, de qui il est récemment tombé amoureux.

Mais le Joker, cet homme en apparence inoffensif avec ses airs de clown rieur qui cache un tueur de sang-froid capable d'une grande cruauté, quelle pourrait bien être sa faiblesse ?

Suite à sa chute inopinée dans la cuve de produits chimiques, son sang était devenu si toxique qu'une simple transfusion suffirait à tuer un homme, alors l'empoisonner ne servirait à rien. Il n'avait pas de famille, pas de relations au sens large… rien.

Sauf que…

A l'époque où il était encore un homme parmi tant d'autres, on aurait pu lui reprocher d'avoir une faiblesse pour les femmes, surtout celle de son patron, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Tout ce qui l'intéressait dans cette histoire c'était qu'elle était la femme de son patron et qu'en faire son plan cul régulier était un bon moyen de nuire à cet imbécile de parrain.

Bon, dans l'histoire il s'était quand même un peu fait baiser avec le piège que son boss lui avait tendu. C'était à cause de ça qu'il avait piqué une tête inopinée dans la cuve de produits chimiques et s'était retrouvé affublé de ce sourire idiot. Mais ses affaires n'avaient jamais aussi bien marché que depuis qu'il souriait à la vie. Ça, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Jack soupira et avisa l'unique porte de son nouveau bureau tapissé de ses couleurs. Verrouillée. Bien, pas un seul larbin en vue, pas de chauve-souris, rien. Enfin seul.

Assit dans son imposant fauteuil de velours violet, le Joker retournait précautionneusement un long objet rectangulaire, très fin, habillé de couleurs aussi criardes que les siennes.

Avec une retenue qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il décolla l'un des bords de carton, puis un second, et joua un peu des doigts pour élargir l'ouverture.

Quand le papier aluminium froissa, le Joker laissa échapper un gémissement d'envie.

Lentement, il fit glisser le carton d'emballage le long de la tablette, jusqu'à le retirer complètement. D'un geste absent, il le laissa glisser à ses pieds. Un son feutré se produisit lorsqu'il entra en contact avec la moquette, ce qui fait naître un sourire coupable sur le visage de Jack qui se mordit la lèvre.

Délicatement, du bout des doigts, il déplia le papier brillant en prenant garde à ne pas le déchirer. D'un coup, l'aluminium craqua et le Joker retint son souffle. Avec d'infinies précautions, il le retourna sur presque toute la tablette, découvrant avec envie la surface noire de jais savamment striée.

La portant à ses lèvres pourpres, il y risqua un furtif coup de langue. Délicieux.

S'enhardissant, Jack croqua un angle de la tablette.

Lorsque le chocolat noir 90 % de cacao fondit sur sa langue, un frisson le parcourut. Ses yeux abimés par l'acide s'assombrirent de plaisir.

Il recommença.

Encore un frisson.

Il renversa la tête en arrière et la laissa reposer sur le dossier moelleux. Les yeux clos, le Joker savoura son carré de chocolat en prenant soin de le laisser fondre très lentement pour en apprécier pleinement toute la saveur.

Tandis qu'il se dissolvait sur sa langue, le clown leva la tablette largement entamée à hauteur de ses narines et inspira profondément.

Voilà quelle était sa véritable faiblesse. Ce n'était pas les femmes, ni la destruction ou le chaos, mais le chocolat. Noir. 70 % de cacao au minimum.

C'était un plaisir coupable qu'il ne pouvait apprécier pleinement qu'absolument seul, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

* * *

Alors, comment vont vos esprits mal placés ? =D

Pour ce qui est de l'origine du sourire du Joker et de la couleur de sa peau et ses cheveux, j'ai (comme tout le monde, j'imagine) ma petite théorie. Le bain chimique me paraît être une bonne idée (merci Tim Burton =D) mais pour le sourire, j'en ai une autre que je développe(rai) dans une autre fic.

J'avoue quand même que cet OS est très court et très euh... comment dire... On voit que je l'ai écris au milieu de la nuit, je crois x)

Mais j'étais en pleine dégustation de chocolat et j'ai trouvé le thème des plus adéquats... 0:-) Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Au plaisir.

Maeglin


End file.
